The Things You Don't Hear
by musicallygleek235
Summary: Rachel thinks Finn is breaking up with her. Revolving around new promo: Hook-Ups. FINCHEL FINCHEL FINCHEL
1. A Misunderstanding

A/N this is revolving around the New Season 2 "hook ups" promo

Enjoy(:

"I think we should get back together." Quinn surprised Finn and he looked up from his locker.

"What?" He was dating Rachel and Quinn knew it, so why was she asking to go out again?

"We should get back together," she laid a hand on his chest. "I'm not pregnant anymore, and we can put the past behind us. I mean, it's the past, right?"  
Finn ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to break up with Rachel, he loved Rachel. How could he tell Quinn that? "You know I'm dating Rach, right?"  
"It's called dumping her. For me, the head cheerio." She whispered, "You know you want to."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you." At that moment, Rachel, who had been hiding behind a door, felt her heart break. Of course Finn would leave her whatever chance he got. She was Rachel Berry, no one loved Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry doesn't get to be happy.

What Rachel didn't hear was the end of Finn's conversation with Quinn. "But I'm in love with Rachel. And I'll never leave her. Sorry."

Rachel didn't hear this, because she was already telling Mr. Schuester that she was quitting Glee Club.

**Okay so that was the first chapter. I love Quinn, but I needed her to be a bitch in this story. Sorry. I'll UD asap because I'm already writing chapter two(: But I need Reviews *gives a Rachel sad face* thanks.**

**Xoxo,**

** Musicallygleek235**


	2. Group Talk

**A/N Chapterr twoo(: sorry the last UD was so short, I needed to start the story.**

**Thank you soooo much to anyone who added this story to their reviews, I love you(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, *Tear* but I do own a Rachel Berry RP account! And I own her actions! Yay!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my RPG Quinn, who plays Rachel's best friend… sorry for making you so mean, I still love you(:**

**...Love.**

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Mr. Schuester said as Rachel walked into his classroom. She sniffled and he knew she was crying. "Whoa, Rach, what happened?" He got up from his desk and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I need to quit Glee." She muttered, looking down.

"Wait what? Why?"

"I can't see Finn and Quinn together. I'll die. Just please, tell them I'm sorry." Tears started running down her cheeks.

"What do you mean together? Tell me everything, Rachel." Will led her to a chair and she sat down, putting her head in her hands.

After a few minutes Rachel's sobs got slower and she started talking. "I was going to Finn's locker, and I saw Quinn going to him also, so I just waited. She said that she wanted to g-get back together. And F-f-finn said that he had feelings for h-h-her!" Telling the story sent Rachel back into full out sobs. Will rubbed her back, thinking.

"Hey Rach, we have to go to Glee. Just come with me, you don't have to sing or anything. We have to have a group talk."  
**...Love**

**-MEANWHILE IN CHOIR ROOM—**

"Hey, have any of you seen Rachel? She wasn't at her locker and she's never late." Finn was in the choir room. Glee was supposed to start at 2:35 and it was 2:45 already. Mr. Schue and Rachel were nowhere to be found. Quinn walked over to Finn and sat so that their thighs were touching.

"I guess Rachel's out of the picture." She whispered into his ear, just as Rachel and Will entered the room. They both immediately saw Quinn and Finn together and Rachel put her head down, feeling hot tears prickling that backs of her eyes. Will put his arm around the broken girl and led her to the piano bench, where she sat. Finn jumped out of his chair and ran over to Rachel, before Mr. Schuester stopped him.

"You need to go sit down, Finn." He said sternly. He cared about Rachel like she was his daughter, and it hurt him to see her, such a strong young girl, acting like this.

"What? NO!" Finn ran past him and sat down next to Rachel. "Rach, babe, what happened to you?" Finn's voice sent her into a new set of tears, but this time she was angry. She turned to look at him.

"What happened to me? You. I thought that you really loved me and I believed you when you when you said that you would never leave me for a more popular girl. You're just as bad as Jesse." Ouch. That hurt. Will grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him back over to his chair. When he sat down, Quinn put her hand on his thigh and smiled. Looks like she may get Finn after all.

"Glee is cancelled today. Everyone but Finn, Quinn, and Rachel, you can leave now." Mr. Schuester called. Everyone else in New Directions left hurriedly, knowing that this was serious. Once everyone was gone, Finn spoke up.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Rachel freaking out?"  
"Come on, Finn. Rachel heard you, she knows." Mr. Schue walked over and rubbed a sobbing Rachel's back.

"Heard me what? I'm so confused." Suddenly, Rachel's head snapped up. She stood up and walked over to Finn. He looked up at her and she took his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, if I was an inconvenience to you. It will never happen again." Rachel kissed Finn's forehead and walked out of the choir room.

**Oh! DRAMA! Haha, again, sorry to Quinn for you being so mean(: **

**You know what would make me happy? REVIEWS(: so do it(: thanks!**

**Next Chap:**

**Finn goes to Rachel's house.**

**Will talks to Emma**

**Xoxo,**

**Musicallygleek235**


	3. Not That Girl

**A/N: here is Chapter 3(: **

**The song in this chapter is Not That Girl in the musical Wicked... if you haven't seen it, GO NOW (: **

**Oh and Will and Emma are dating.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Elastic Owl- Cassidy… because we love Matt, she's the best RP Puck, and we're internet BFFLS (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE… not even my Finn:( boo. **

…**love**

Finn watched Rachel run out of the room in shock. What was she talking about? He doesn't remember saying anything that would make her this upset, but he was Finn Hudson, and he always said the wrong thing.  
"What happened, Schue?" Finn broke out of his trance. But Will just looked at him and walked out of the room. Quinn rubbed his arm and he turned to her. "What did you say to her?" Quinn looked shocked.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't even talk to her, whether you believe me or not." Finn stood up.

"I have to go find her. Don't talk to me until things with Rachel are fixed." And with that, he ran out the door, in search of the girl he loved.

…**love**

Will walked out of the choir room and straight into Emma Pillsbury's office, where she was finishing some things up.

"Oh hey Will! I thought you were supposed to be in glee club?" Emma came over and kissed him on the cheek. Her OCD with Will was almost gone because she knew he would never leave her, and he was clean. He gave her a hug and sat down in the chair across from Emma's desk and put his head in his hands.

"I cancelled glee today. Apparently Finn told Quinn he had feelings for her and Rachel heard. She's a mess, Em. And you know the worst part? He acted like he didn't know what was going on, right in front of Rach." Emma sat down across from him.

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. I mean, Finn is in LOVE with Rachel, right? And if he did have feelings for Quinn, he cares enough about Rachel to tell her face to face."

Will sighed. "I guess you're right. But Rachel doesn't just make stuff up. And she was CRYING. Rachel NEVER cries." Emma got up and rubbed his back, knowing he cared about those kids like they were her own.

"Maybe you should ask Finn about it. This just doesn't seem right." Suddenly Will got up and gave Emma a passionate kiss.  
"You know just what to say." He whispered before he walked out, leaving Emma Pillsbury breathless.

…**love**

Rachel ran up into her room, slamming the door behind her. She sank down to the floor and just started bawling her eyes out. She didn't want her dads to hear her so she crawled over and grabbed her IPOD off of the dock. Rachel flipped to a perfect song and hit play. Then she crawled to the closet, pulled out Finn's letterman WMHS jacket and pulled I close to her, closed her eyes, and sang.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl..._

She heard clapping and opened her eyes slowly, only to see Finn standing in her doorway. She stood up and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to talk to you, Rach. I don't know what the hell is going on and or why you're crying and making me really upset... Wanna let me in on this?" he said, walking  
over to his girlfriend and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.  
"Finn, you were there! You did this to me! To us!" Rachel sat down on her bed. He sat down next to her.  
"Is this about Quinn?"  
"Yes Finn. This is about her."  
"Rach, I don't want to get back with her! I told her that! She just  
keeps coming onto me but I told her that I was in love with you and that I was never going to leave you!" Finn looked down at his hands.  
"Why are you lying to me? I was there Finn! I heard you tell her that you still had feelings for her. Subsequently breaking my  
heart." Rachel sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.  
"Rachel, did you hear the rest? Yeah, I told her that I had feelings for her. But I meant just as a friend. Then I told her that I was in love with this amazing girl named Rachel Berry and that I would never leave her." Rachel looked up at Finn, tears slowly leaked out of her eyes. He wiped them off with the pad of his thumb.

"For real? Promise?" She whispered.

"Swear. I love you so much Babe and I don't know what I would do without you. You make me so-" He was just off by Rachel's lips attacking his. He was so glad that she forgave him. All Finn ever did was make her cry and that broke his heart. She was his favorite person in the world and he would never mess up again. After they separated to breathe, Rachel buried her head into Finn's chest and started sobbing. He stroked her hair and let her cry.

"I thought you l-l-loved her!"

"I could never love anyone but you, Rach. I'm forever yours, faithfully. Right?" She looked up at him.

"Forever?"  
"Forever."

**YAY happy finchel! Now they have to deal with Quinn… *dun dun dunn!* **

**I'll try and UD as soon as possible, but I've been so busy lately I'm not sure when I'll get it in…**

**And don't forget how wonderful Cassidy is with Matt and Wayne! Hahaha ily internet bffl! **

**Xoxo**

**Musicallygleek235**


	4. The Wrath of Quinn and Kurt's confession

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter(: I love you and your reviews(: sorry it took so long to UD, I had it on my computer and couldn't get the end right.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own GLEE. If I Did, Glee would be on everyday. And I would know Cory Monteith.**

**Dedication: Emily(: She always gives Rachel the best advice and hates Terri(: **

…**love**

Finn held Rachel in his arms until her crying subsided and she was  
just sniffling.  
"I'm so sorry Rachel. I always make you cry. It breaks my heart,  
every time you shed a tear. And I know I sound like a total chick right  
now and Puck would totally kick my ass but I'm in love with you,  
Rachel Barbara Berry and that's never really happened to me before  
but I am. So I make mistakes a lot and I don't know what to say but  
this is all new territory and I really really don't want to screw  
things up with you, and us. But whenever I don't want anything to  
happen I do something so dumb and mess things up. But I love you and  
I'm rambling and now I'm gonna stop talking, okay?" Finn ran his  
fingers through his hair and sighed. He wanted to tell her how much he  
messed up for awhile now, just so that she wouldn't be expecting some  
great perfect Finn Hudson, but he figured that she found out that he  
was a giant screw up earlier today when he told Quinn he had feelings  
for her in front of Rachel. How was he so stupid? It wasn't like he  
ever wanted to get with Quinn, not in a million years. He only wanted  
to be with Rachel.  
Rachel sat her chin on Finn's chest and looked him square in the eyes.  
"Baby, I love you so much. You are my best friend and my boyfriend.  
It's funny, when I was a mess about you loving Quinn, all I wanted to  
do was talk to my Finn about it, like before I remembered you were  
supposed to have feelings for her." she kissed him sweetly and  
softly. After the kiss, she pulled back and caressed his cheek. "and  
as long as you never cheat on me, I'll always be in love with you.  
Your constant mess ups are so cute." Rachel kissed his forehead and  
laid her head back on Finn's chest. He stroked her long brown curls and  
kissed Rachel's head.  
"but I'm a little worried about competing with Quinn over you."  
Rachel whispered, so softly Finn barley heard her. He laughed, causing  
her head to bounce up and down.  
"Rachel you have no competition. Not anyone in the world could beat  
you." she smirked at this.  
"Who said you had word vomit?"

…**love**

The next day at school Finn and Rachel walked in holding hands. When Quinn saw this she ran up to them , "what the hell Is going on here?" she glared down at Rachel. Finn put his arm around his girlfriend, trying to protect her from the wrath of Quinn.

"Despite your attempts at splitting Finn and I up, it isn't going to happen. You can run along with anyone but Stay away from my boyfriend. Clear?" Rachel's controlling, intimidating self was back, and Finn was glad.

"Excuse me? Honey, I had Finn LONG before you did. And he was prepared to raise a BABY with me. So I would think again." Quinn spat at Rachel and winked at Finn before turning on her heel and walking away.

Rachel looked up and Finn, speechless. "Rach, just ignore her. She's bitter and jealous. Forget her." He gave her that loopy half-smile that made her want to melt and she smiled and stood on her tip-toes, giving him a small kiss.  
"I love you, Finn."  
"I love you too, Rach. Now c'mon we're going to be late." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to Spanish, smiling the whole time.

…**love**

It was 2:30 and Finn and Rachel were kissing in the empty choir room. She was draped on his lap and his hands were around her waist. When he went to Rachel's house last night, he thought he'd never get to kiss her again, and it seemed like they were stronger than ever.  
"OH GOD! MY EYES!" Kurt screamed as he walked into the choir room, seeing Finn and Rachel's escalating make out session. Rachel jumped off of her boyfriends lap and smoothed out her skirt.

"Kurt, hey!" Finn's face was bright red and he was trying to smooth over the situation.

"Just- shhh! I need a minute to try and clear my brain!" Kurt closed his eyes tight and shook his head. He was still in love with Finn, and he hated seeing any Finn and Rachel PDA. Finn looked at Rachel who was still blushing and rolled his eyes, motioning to Kurt's overreaction. She giggled and squeezed his hand. Kurt sighed. "okay, I'm able to breathe again. Let's try and refrain from killing Kurt, okay?" Rachel nodded and Finn just rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, Finn." Kurt narrowed his eyes. In response, Finn stood up and pulled Rachel into a big kiss.

"Sorry, Kurt." He smiled winked Rachel. And she was sure she felt her heart melt.

…**love**

**a/n so that was chapter four. Sorry it took so long to update. My schedule was crazy and when I did have time I just went sentence, finchel video, rp, sentence, finchel video, rp and so on hahaha so it's finally up!**

**And Emily! I hope you loved it(: Hopefully more people will appreciate your amazingness in our RPG(: hahaha ily!**

**I'll try and UD as soon as I can, I'll start the next chapter now. But then again, it's me, I always take forever:/ **

**And don't forget to review! It's what makes me want to write the next chapter! **

**Xoxo,**

**Musicallygleek235**


End file.
